America x Reader- It's a Deal
by SagishiKaneko
Summary: You have known America for a while and he is now your boyfriend, but he starts acting really strangely.


You would never forget the day you had first met the American, Alfred. You had been trying on summer dresses and he had walked up to you and said, "Please tell me that this is not a dream, I'm talking to a beauty queen." His voice was wonderful, strong and beautiful. He had blond hair with a little curl, blue eyes, and a goofy grin.

"I must tell you that you are quite awake." you blushed a faint pink. You were about to walk away when he gently grabbed your wrist. He had a longing expression on his face.

"Wait, don't go. A hero needs to show respect to lovely young princesses. May I buy you some lunch?" he even kissed the back of your hand. You had given an obviously fake sigh.

"Sure, I can at least give you that." Alfred had then told you his name and you told him yours. He bought the dress for you and you two started looking for a place to eat. Alfred put a hand in front of you, stopping your progress.

"We have to eat here!" he had yelled. He was like a little child. He was pointing at a Sonic. You face palmed in your head, but nodded anyways. He dragged you inside. You ordered so me

chicken and ice cream and sat down with Alfred. When the food came you began to talk with him. You talked and talked, laughing until your sides hurt. You got some ice cream on your cheek and Alfred leaned over to you. He wiped a thumb across your cheek to get the ice cream off. You blushed and stood from the table.

"I have to go now." you started to reach for your bag that was on the back of your chair when Alfred's hand grabbed your hand. He pulled you into a tight hug, his head resting on top of yours.

"_, please don't leave me. I don't think I would be able to live another day if you left, after meeting you." a tear rolled down his cheek. You looked up at him. Wiping it from his face you hugged him back. You felt safe and wanted with him.

"I won't leave you." Alfred held you you back from him a little, lifting your chin to look at him. Leaning down he kissed you.

-end of meeting story-

Now you were his girlfriend and he made you happy everyday. Your heart ached when he left and jumped for joy when he came back. You would always run to the door and jump into his arms. He would laugh and kiss the top off your head.

"_." Alfred's voice broke your thoughts. You looked up to see his smiling face.

"What is it Alfred?" you asked, smiling back at him.

"Would you go on a date for lunch with me?" he asked sweetly. You blinked in surprise at what he said.

"Sure, what should I wear?" you asked. Alfred paused and seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Nothing too fancy, but something summery." he gave you a sweet kiss and sent you to go get changed, for it was already 12:00. You grabbed a tank top that stopped in the middle of your stomach and put a pair of shorts on. Your skin was a nice tan, you had h/c hair, e/c eyes, and a white smile.

When you came out Alfred whistled, getting as blush from you and a light punch on the arm. He took you arm and led you out of the house you shared with him. You walked a few blocks and enjoyed the sun on your skin.

"we're here." Alfred said cheerfully. You looked to where he was pointing to see the Sonic you had first had lunch at. Smiling wide you walked in and ordered with him. Surprisingly no one was there. It was odd but you sort of liked it. Alfred pulled you to a table and kissed your hand.

"You know I love you_ right?" Alfred asked nervously. You gave him a confused look.

"Of course I know, and I love you too." he let out a breath of relief.

"That makes this so much easier then." he got down on one knee and looked t you.

"Will you stay with me forever? So that I may live everyday with the joy of knowing I have the most beautiful woman alive at my side? And so I may know that I can always see your smile and know your warmth." You put your hands over your mouth and tears streamed down your face. Wiping them from your face you opened your eyes and looked at Alfred. You put your hand on his.

"Only if you promise to always let me see your wonderful face, and wake up every morning to see your smiling face." Alfred smiled and cupped your face in his hand.

"Forever and always." he whispered. You took his hand and shook it.

"It's a deal then, yes."


End file.
